1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a recording apparatus and mount-control method, and is preferably applied to a video camera (also referred to as a “camcorder”) for broadcast stations, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A camcorder used in broadcast stations utilizes an optical disc, such as randomly accessible Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), to record. The camcorder controls a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) camera to take for example pictures of materials and transforms them to main-line video data and the like. The camcorder then records the main-line video data and the like on the optical disc.
At the same time, the camcorder records on the optical disc audio signals corresponding to the main-line video data; representative-images video data (also referred to as “proxy image data”), which are reference pictures generated based on the main-line video data; and metadata, which include shooting date and time, equipment information and conditions, in addition to the main-line video data taken by the CCD camera.
This kind of camcorder may require accurate setting of color matching and the like before shooting. In this case, the camcorder reads out various kinds of configuration information relevant to the color matching and the like from a memory card via a memory card adapter. The camcorder then follows the configuration information to adjust the color matching and the like.
In this manner, the camcorder reads out the configuration information from the memory card. The camcorder is designed to easily insert and eject the memory card. For example, the memory card is connected to a connection section in a camera main unit of the camcorder just by inserting the memory card through the memory card adapter. The memory card is disconnected from the connection section of the camcorder just by ejecting the memory card from the memory card adapter.